Two mortal brides
by Old destiny
Summary: Raiden has a personal plan for earth realm's near future. However will this plan pull through without any mistakes? CHAPTER 4 IS UP! R
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**(Please enjoy and review a fanfic beyond belief. I do not own Mortal Kombat or any game material written. Or any of the quotes used below. R&R)**_

_(Standing on his balcony that looked out towards the Japan mountains, Raiden pondered silently. Ever since the loss of Liu Kang and the rest of the Earth realm warriors he had been feeling depressed. Not that Earth realm's rebuilding peace was not a satisfaction to him; if anything he was more than relieved that the mortals he had promised to protect were for the moment, safe.)_

"_Looking depressed towards those mountains isn't t going to bring them back, you know."_

_Raiden looked back towards, Sonya Blade. One of the very few that had survived Shao Kahn's manipulative destruction._

"_I'm aware of that, Sonya Blade. I just can't get over what I had put everyone through. Liu Kang, Kung Lao … everyone I had foolishly put to death."_

_Sonya walked over to where Raiden was and stood in front of the balcony as well; also looking out across the mountain horizon._

"_Deaths are inevitable Raiden. I told you that."_

"_I am also aware of that fact, but that's not what is entirely bothering me."_

_Sonya crossed her arms and looks at Raiden confused._

"_Alright then, what is?"_

_Raiden looked across the horizon once more then considerably answered her question._

"_What if I had been killed that day, when I had been at Shao Kahn's mercy? If the elder gods hadn't intervened what would happen to earth realm?" Raiden sighs. "Who would take my place?"_

"_Definitely not us." _

_Raiden and Sonya turned to see Johnny Cage walking towards them._

"_With the steroids Shao Kahn takes more than half the time we wouldn't stand a chance."_

_Sonya frowns at him._

"_What?"_

"_Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting, Johnny Cage." Raiden stated without looking at either Sonya or Johnny._

"_Sure tell that to those elder gods that chewed Kahn to pieces."_

_Raiden remained quiet for a bit of time and then looked at both the remaining warriors of earth realm._

"_Perhaps it's wise that I have myself an heir."_

_Johnny Cage looked at Raiden and snorted._

"_You're joking right?"_

_Raiden turns back around._

"_Right? You can't be serious!"_

_Raiden turns and heads toward his temple with his hands behind his back._

"_It is only necessary to do so for earth realms sake. I was only lucky that time; it's time to start thinking of other interests."_

_Sonya and Johnny look at each other confused and with a look on their face that clearly meant, "He's insane."_

_Sonya was the first to speak after a few seconds._

"_Well if you are going to have another earth realm protector, how are you going to get one? How can you even accomplish that?"_

"_I will explain this to you in time. Meanwhile I think it necessary to start rebuilding Wu Shi academy from last months damage."_

_Sonya and Johnny nod as Raiden formed a lightning teleporter around them._

'_If I want Earth realm to be safe I'm probably going to have to pull a few strings.' Raiden thought to himself as they were being teleported._

_However as we all know it by cruel nature, at least half the time words or actions never go unknown. A few strings, which if we decipher could probably mean about four or five; if necessary. Although this time the nature of one will bring about at least a dozen pulled strings, some perhaps broken._

_**(I know this is a short beginning but this is a prologue. Hopefully this chapter was alright for you viewers. R&R)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Thank you for reviewing and viewing "Two mortal brides". The next chapter is more in depth to what is going on. R&R)**_

_True to his own word Raiden searched for a young woman to bare his heir. He had first tried Edenia, looking for an immortal woman with love and passion; fit for baring children and being a loving wife. His search did not go well however. Every woman he found was either married, unfaithful, or too old. The same went with most of the other realms. With the entire women race being too "needy" or too annoying._

"_This won't work." Raiden said as he walked through Earth realm. "I've walked through every other realm; except Nether realm of course." Raiden sighed and decided to rest for a moment while he took a glance around him._

"_This is far harder than I thought it would be. I suppose this is penance for being a fool with myself." He looked around some more to see a group of young women walking from a village._

"_Maybe I'll just wrap this up and return to my temple." Raiden sighed and prepared to teleport himself back when he heard a laugh. It was not an evil laugh either. It was a soft laugh, at the same time squeaky and… well cute._

_Raiden turned to see where the laugh came from only to see one of the women; out of all four or five standing there watching him. Raiden couldn't have come at a better time. This woman was at least five feet tall, had thick black hair, and had the most beautiful pair of brown eye's that he had ever seen on a mortal._

_To his luck all the other women walked away to their homes, while his beautiful angel stayed in that same exact spot. "I never thought it possible, but I'm in love." The thunder god said to himself. He decided to, with some pulled courage, to go and speak with her._

"_Hello." Raiden said as he walked up to her. "Hi, you must be Raiden. I have heard many tales of you." The woman said as she prepared to bow before him. "Please don't bow, you have no idea how many people have done that to me." The woman nodded understanding what Raiden must go through just being a thunder god._

"_What is your name?" Raiden asked her. He was going to move this along before someone suspected or interrupted this perfect moment. "My name is, Magdalene." He nodded, smiling. "Very nice, I have a proposal for you." He continued to speak in case she changed her mind. "I look for an eligible young woman, to my satisfaction. However I think you'll do just fine in accompanying me."_

_Magdalen at first looked a bit confused about what Raiden was trying to refer to as a "proposal." Raiden was aware of the look of confusement and decided to just drop the bomb on why he was exactly interested in her. "I have been looking all through the realms for an eligible and patient young woman to accept my hand in…marriage."_

_She hadn't known what to say at first; except the look of surprise and akwardment adorned her face. "Marriage? I don't really know you, Lord Raiden." Raiden nodded understanding her logic. "I am aware of that. However, I think it necessary that you do accompany me, because it is you that I have chosen to bare my heir."_

_Magdalen didn't say anything at first, but slowly a soft smile grew on her face. "I accept your modest proposal, Lord Raiden." Raiden smiled and took her small hand in his. "Come with me to my temple in Japan. You'll feel quite welcome there, I think."_

_As they prepared to leave by teleportation, Magdalen embraced him and kissed Raiden on the side of his face. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her before the lightning teleporter formed around them and took them away to his temple._

_**(Raiden has found his bride that will conceive a suitable heir. But who is the second bride? Thanks for your patience. R&R)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Bride**_

_**(This chapter goes into more detail and beginning for the second bride. Thank you for your patience. I know these chapters are taking a long time to come up with. R&R)**_

(After Magdalen had returned to Japan with Raiden, everyone within the village she had lived in began to search for her. Not to mention all the various other villages that lived in that area had begun to look for her. Countless questions and concerns had been made for the restless search for Magdalen. No one had known of the personal alliance that she and Raiden had made.)

After several days had turned to weeks and then turned into months many of the villagers had decided to stop searching. They had finally considered Magdalen to be mysteriously missing forever; and disappearance unknown.

**However…**

In the dark and deep fiery red fumes of Netherrealm standing upon the fiery cliffs of damnation was the spire. Its keeper stood upon the balcony that adorned its top. His eyes flashed with obstruction. His pale lips were fixed in a grimace of annoyance. This… pale, and tall figure of destruction was, Shinnok; Raiden's eternally sworn enemy.

Unknowingly Shinnok had been watching Raiden from his spire; pondering his destruction as he sat at his throne. Why had he decided to get an heir now? And what was the reason for a mortal?

"So puny and weak." Shinnok growled under his breath. "I would never dream of creating an heir in my image, through a mortal!" Shinnok stopped suddenly. "My image and my heir?" He crossed his arms as he continued to think of the possibilities.

A smile crept across his pale lips, and this time his eyes flashed with satisfaction. "For once the fool doesn't have a bad idea." Shinnok walked to his throne and sat down followed by a loud strike with his staff.

Immediately a small demon came to his service. "Bring me Noob Saibot, immediately!" The demon bowed and disappeared only to have Noob Saibot walk in a few moments later. "You requested to see me?" Shinnok nodded. "I've sent for you because I have a special mission for you."

Noob's eyes narrowed in interest. "I want you to go to Earthrealm and bring me an eligible young female mortal; capable of providing offspring." Noob could only look at his master. "You want a mortal?" Shinnok nodded impatiently. "Yes, I will carry out the plans from there. I just need you to bring me the girl. Noob stood before his master a moment longer and then bowed again. "As you wish."

As Noob was fixing to leave he turned towards his master once more. "Dead or alive?" Shinnok frowned with impatience. "Dead."

**W**ithin the village that Magdalen was last seen many houses that were scattered across the fields were either dark or had a single window lit. Among them, however there was one small cottage in which every window was lit, with a late night wanderer.

Inside the cottage was a young woman that sat at a table alone. She had a cup of tea in front of her, that was hardly drank from and an album in front of her as well.

"Where are you, Magdalen? We've had fights before, why did you decide to leave this time?" Behind her however was a dark shadow that seemed to draw closer every second. "I wish I hadn't said what I did, I wish…" In that second the young woman was kicked out of her chair and hit the floor. Before she could make a sound however a cloth was brought around her mouth, and she was gagged.

"Don't make a noise and your death may be real quick." said Noob. The woman attempted to scream but her neck was broken in the process.

**S**hinnok waited patiently by his private chamber door when Noob returned with the woman lying limp in his arms. "Well done Noob, you have acquired the perfect woman for my heir." Noob handed the woman over to Shinnok. As he took the woman from him he smirked evilly. "I'd like to be left alone for the night, Noob, with no interruptions. If there are any interruptions you're in charge."

Noob bowed and Shinnok entered his chamber with the young woman in his arms. He placed the young woman on his bed and straightened her out before proceeding. He raised his arms, as they glowed with his power he chanted a spell. Slowly a bluish fire was upon the woman and within a few seconds transformed her into a darkly dressed woman with pale skin.

Shinnok waited patiently as she slowly began to awaken out of her death sleep. She didn't know where she was until she laid eyes upon Shinnok. "Who… who are you?" she asked. Shinnok took notice of her glowing blue eyes. The young woman was dressed in a dark blue dress with a dark feathered collar around her shoulders. With it Shinnok's spell had given her black tights with leather heels; in which was adorned with small scythes in the back.

"You are within the Netherrealm perhaps you have heard of it." The woman nodded. "I have." Shinnok continued, "Then perhaps you know that I am Shinnok and the ruler of this realm. I have created you in a necessary image to my satisfaction." The woman blinked confused. "Why am I in the Netherrealm? You couldn't possibly have any use for me, could you?"

Shinnok crossed his arms. "On contraire my dear, you are going to be much use to me. Not only will you be lucky enough to carry my heir, as you are now immortal. You can also be my companion, or in other words my wife."

The woman stared at Shinnok for a hard time. "Your wife! I don't even know you; much less heard of you!" Shinnok frowned. "I gave you immortality, regardless of the circumstances." Shinnok grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. "If you even think I am going to pass an opportunity like this up you might as well kill yourself and let me raise you up again."

The woman drew herself out of his grasp and walked to the chamber window. "You are now in my possession, you are mine. You can enjoy it or hate it. It will only influence your time with me."

She knew Shinnok was right. He had given her new life. Why not enjoy it, even if he was incredibly evil. Why not try to enjoy it? "Very well, Shinnok I will be your companion, or …wife." Shinnok smiled for once in satisfaction. "Why not try to enjoy it?"

As he made his way over Shinnok wrapped his arms around her and caressed her. "What's your name my dear?" The woman looked at him. "Rashid, my name is Rashid." After that he began to embrace Rashid kissing her with more passion than he dared to use with anyone else. She enjoyed his kisses as they deepened and got longer. As this occurred Shinnok eventually took Rashid in his arms and carried her to their bed continuing what was longed for into the night.

**(The second bride has been acquired; I didn't want to get too into the love making details. I hope that didn't disappoint anyone. This fanfic is taking awhile but it's worth it. Thanks for your patience guys. R&R)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The snake constricts

(Raiden and Shinnok's wives are bonded to them, but are they close enough? R&R)

(Raiden's temple bathed in sun light as Magdalen full of joy strided across the balcony. She rejoiced with the company of his friends from Mortal Kombat. Occasionally having tea parties; and well-made dinners. She was a complete delight.)

To this day it had been approximately five months since joining Raiden in his proposal. Since then of course it took some time getting used to him. However they have learned a lot from each other and about each other. Raiden had showered Magdalen in attention; never completely ending his compassionate love for her.

"Oh, Sonya you just have to see the beautiful dresses, Raiden brought me from Edenia! They are simply luxurious!" Magdalen said with such passion about her husband's kindness. "You have been talking about them all morning." Sonya laughed as Magdalen pulled her into her and Raiden's private chambers. Magdalen opened a large closet with golden door knobs pulling out five bright colored dresses.

"This one is made out of magic dragon scales; but it feels like real material." Sonya fingered the dress impressed with its texture. Meanwhile in the other room, Raiden's map room and office, he and Johnny Cage studied a map marked by several brown and black pins. "I just find it strange that I haven't seen a Netherrealmer or Shinnok in a few weeks." Raiden said with worry. "Well he doesn't usually come out when we expect him to; being the devil he is." Johnny observed.

"True, but this long without a disturbance?" Johnny crossed his arms and frowned. "What's the matter?" Raiden asked with curiosity. "It's just, I'm not sure if you know this already, but…" Raiden stopped looking at his papers and maps for a moment to see Johnny take off his shades. "I heard Shinnok got married."

"What!" Raiden dropped all his papers and banged his head on a shelf. "Ow, damn. He what? How is that…?" Johnny Cage sat Raiden down for a moment and informed him on Shinnok's marriage to a young woman he'd changed into an immortal. "Not to mention, Raiden she's pregnant." Raiden rubbed his temples. "I can't believe it, he found out about my plans, and he is on the merge of creating his heir?"

Raiden slowly got out of his chair deliriously confused and upset. "Calm down, Raiden. Rashid's only two months." Raiden spun around. "What is her name?" Johnny sat Raiden down again. "The lady's name is Rashid." Raiden got off the chair anyways and walked to the window in anger and fear. "How did he know?"

At that moment Magdalen entered the room. "Raiden, Sonya and I are going to Edenia to look at more accessories." Raiden stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "No, I need you to stay here." Magdalen stopped and looked at Raiden, with fear in her big brown eyes. "What's happening, Raiden?" Johnny Cage left the office as Raiden closed the door behind him. "He looked at her seriously, with all happy expression gone from his face.

"Do you know of a man named, Shinnok?" Raiden started. Magdalen nodded, I remember him from stories. He nearly wiped out the entire Saurian clan." Raiden nodded. "Well he found out of our marriage. And he has attempted to do the same thing." Magdalen looked at Raiden horrified. "Who is it? I mean hopefully it'll take her a while to be pregnant." Raiden held his wife close to him. "Her name is Rashid, and she _is _pregnant. For about two months now."

Magdalen's legs weakened and Raiden caught her before she collapsed.

(**S**hinnok and his bride sat at their respective thrones at the top of his spire, looking quite contented. He'd been protective of his wife; and was pleased by the expected result of her pregnancy. Shinnok treated his wife with the utmost respect. Not to mention was a completely different demon with Rashid than he was with his generals and officials. With them he was an angry lord wanting blood-lust and suffering. With his wife he was a patient and understanding individual.)

"Noob has failed me in his ambush of the anti-Netherrealm movement. The fools are not even fully organized." Shinnok growled as he slouched in his throne. "Yes, well neither were we, Shinnok." His wife spoke and his white eyes met her blue ones. "You naturally assumed we could take down a village movement in so little time, and so little of an army." Shinnok sat up straight. "The fools had a well numbered army of five thousand. My army of darkness should've taken them down easily!" His wife held his clenched hand that had hit the arm of his throne. "Perhaps an ambush of demons will change the movements mind."

Shinnok smirked. "And that is why I adore you my queen. You are right, my small army of pitiful soldiers will not do. I will simply just have to send Quan Chi in my favor instead of Noob." In that moment a small soldier came to the throne room. "My lord, you have a message from Raiden the Thunder god." Shinnok got up from his throne. "What!" What does that fool want?!"

"It concerns your wife." Shinnok turned towards Rashid. "If you may leave us my dear; so I may know what this idiot is talking about." Rashid bowed and left. "Now what is it?" Shinnok demanded. "Raiden request's that you… um…" the soldier's voice faltered. "That I what?!" Shinnok demanded as he picked the small man up. "Return the young woman from earthrealm back to her home." Said a voice. Shinnok turned to see Raiden appear before him in his spire. "Well, well Raiden, how brave of you to appear in Netherrealm before me; considering your powers are completely useless in this realm."

Raiden's arms were crossed and his face serious. "All I ask is that you return the woman to her home." Shinnok shook his head and smiled evilly. "Didn't you hear my wife is going to have a child?" Raiden frowned. "I'm well aware of that. I'm also aware that a man like you is not capable of such feelings as love and understanding." Shinnok turned to face the window that showed all desolate waste and nothing but red. "You are merely using that woman to your advantage!"

Shinnok turned and faced Raiden. "And how do you know that?" Shinnok walked closer to Raiden than he would have credited him for. "She is my wife, and she's almost as wretched as I; a bit hesitant, but what I would be proud to call my wife!" Raiden scoffed. "Nice to know you found your bitch!" he growled dangerously. "That woman's nature is destroyed." Shinnok glared at him with hatred.

"You took my title of power away from me; you want this too?!" Raiden frowned. "You deserved what you got, an eternity in hell. Besides I don't think you could ever love her the same." Shinnok turned and looked at Raiden suspiciously. "And how do you know that?" Raiden glared at Shinnok one last time before teleporting away. "She is my wives sister. Rashid and Magdalen are sisters!"

Shinnok's stare grew cold and angry. Raiden stood and stared at him from a distance. "I didn't think so." Raiden leaves and Shinnok stands alone with thoughts of anger and disgust.

**(Raiden and Shinnok are now knowingly related. What happens next? Thanks for your patience.R&R)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Confrontation**_

_**(Thanks for all your patients guys. Sorry it's been taking so long. Be prepared however; things are about to get shaken up.)**_

(Raiden returned to his empire in the mountains of Japan. Since he had left Sonya had been tending to Magdalene; since her collapse had weakened her calm state. After retreating to their chamber, Raiden saw Magdalene awake and well but with a fearful and worried look on her face.)

"Raiden how is she?" Magdalene started with worry. "How is who?" Raiden questioned. "My sister is she hurt, what has Shinnok done with Rashid?" Raiden sat down in a large leather chair with his head tilted back; a tired expression drawn on his face. "She is safe; Shinnok has her under his grasp however. He changed her appearance entirely."

Magdalene sat on their bed, the once smooth blue sheets wrinkling under her weight. She covered her face with her hands and within a few seconds her shoulders shook with deep sadness of her tears. "What have I done!?" she said her voice muffled with her hands. Raiden addressed his weeping wife with an embrace drawn out of sorrow. "What do you mean 'what have I done'?" Magdalene looked up at him with angry tear stained eyes.

"I mean why I ever thought to go with you?!" Magdalene retorted pushing Raiden disgustedly away from her. "Wait a minute, Magdalene!" Raiden said sternly. "I asked you in proposal. You had a chance to think about it. And you decided to go with me." Magdalene grew angry and glared daggers at Raiden. "I should've thought twice of that option. Now my sister is doomed in hell with that old crow you call a dangerous enemy!"

Raiden's voice also grows angry as he speaks. "You had an option; you didn't think of anyone or anything!" Magdalene turns from him and walks down the hall from their room. "You blame me for this! Yet I didn't even know you had a sister!" Magdalene continues to storm through the empire until she reaches the balcony while Raiden continues.

"What else have you not told me?!" Raiden snapped. Magdalene turns on him. "Don't you dare ask me that Raiden! You should know better than to ask that!" Raiden grows calm as he pulls himself together. "Then how can you possibly blame me for all of this?" Magdalene calms down as she considers Raiden's remark.

He was right after all. She hadn't thought of anyone or let alone tell Raiden of anyone she was related to that might miss her. "I'm sorry Raiden, I just…" Magdalene's voice trailed off. "I can't imagine Rashid being with a man that is as heartless as the devil himself." Raiden held his wife close to him, as if she was the one under Shinnok's hostage. "No, Raiden started, "he is the devil, practically.

_**(Within the Netherrealm)**_

_(Shinnok's throne room illuminated in the darkness, his eyes glowed evilly as dark blood dried on the floor; Noob Saibot trembled from the recent beatings his master had delivered upon him.)_

"Well Noob, I congratulate you for screwing up my most genius plan. My wife is officially an outcast, Raiden's sister in-law, and my deceiver." Noob crawled painfully towards the entrance of the throne room, grunting as he did. Shinnok however angrily marched towards him and grabbed him by the neck throwing him down with massive power.

"Did you not know that she was his wives sister?!" he roared. Noob persisted to get away from him. "Did you think that I wanted to be related to that fool?!" Noob glared at Shinnok and spat at him, black blood shooting from his mask as he spoke. "She had no idea Magdalene was with Raiden! Nor did I know they were related!" Shinnok snatched at Noob as he spoke; tearing already fragile skin with his grip. "That's the point you son of a bitch!"

Shinnok threw Noob Saibot as he sat back down at his throne. "You just pick and go, you don't study the woman, you don't find out their heritage! You just throw me some whore and go!"

_(At that same moment in Shinnok's study)_

(Magdalene secretly enters a room, unknowingly, but at the same time foolishly entering into a whole new danger. She looks around the large dimly lit room, finally seeing a darkly dressed woman reading.)

'It couldn't be her, could it?' she thought reluctantly. "Rashid?" The woman turns and sure enough as Magdalene feared that is her sister. "Magdalene?" Rashid walks toward her in shock and confusement. "I thought…you never… why are you here?" Magdalene runs towards her missed sibling and hugs her. "What happened to you, you're so different?" Magdalene exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

"Shinnok, my husband has changed me into an immortal being, like him." Magdalene searched for some sort of humanity in her sister. "Are you still the same?" Rashid looks down at her self, as if she too searched for a strip of her former image. "Sadly, I am not." Rashid turned toward the window that held the dead image of hell. "Shinnok made sure to turn me into a mate of his liking; I have yet to find who I once was."

Magdalene walked towards her older sibling with worry as well as sympathy. "Come with me!" Rashid stared at her sister with confusement. "What?" Magdalene held Rashid's hand and said it again. "Come with me!" Rashid looked down at her stomach, with the beast's offspring developing within her. "I can't!" she said quickly.

"What?" Magdalene said shocked. "But you can't …!"

"Yes, I can! I have… I have no choice!" Rashid cried. Tears fell from her eyes as she said this. "What happened to you!?" Magdalene said with such anger and confusement that her sister turned from her, back towards the dead scenery. Magdalene calmed down, and rephrased her question. "What happened?" Rashid's blue eye's darkened and she turned and faced her sister. "I have Shinnok's baby." Rashid began to cry again. "What will happen if I leave?"

Magdalene reached for her sister's shoulder. "Or what will happen if you stay? When he finds out that Raiden is your brother in-law?" Rashid looks back at Magdalene. "You were with Raiden?" Magdalene nodded. "He's agreed that you should stay with us; at least until the baby's born."

Rashid looked towards hell as if there was a better story behind it; as if there was a disguise behind its ugliness. "Please?" Magdalene begged. Rashid slowly looked back at her sister and her eyes flickered with nervousness. But after some time she slowly nodded and looked away. "Alright, I will come with you." Rashid then pauses to rub the small lump in her stomach. "If that means having a better life for my son."

As Rashid and Magdalene quickly pack necessities for Rashid's escape; Shinnok is storming towards their chamber. "Damn bitch; I'll teach her to fool me!" Magdalene and Rashid run around the hall corner just as Shinnok is going through the double entrance hall doors. Dodging the guards and sweeping under demons' eyesight they mount Magdalene's horse and go through a portal set to Japan.

Shinnok searches the study and his private chamber when he sees something small on a table by his bed. A silver blue ring sat alone with nothing else present. Shinnok's eyes flared, his teeth clenched, and the veins in his hand pulsed. He was outraged, betrayed, and angry. Rashid had his son, his only damn son. "When I get that bitch, I'll kill her, that whore sister, and Raiden!" he roared. "RASHID, you bitch you are mine! Run as far as you want, but I will find you!" Shinnok's voice echoed and of course his wife was out of hearing range.

**(Shinnok vows revenge, but for now Rashid is free. Thanks for your patience guys. Read and Review.)**


End file.
